The Haunting Of LR
by DustNWind
Summary: Something completely unordinary. Beyond what I can summarize. I think it's worth giving a chance.
1. Part One

AN: There comes a time in every fanfiction writer's "career" that they have to kind of go of course from what is expected. When there is a section in need and you are busy, sometimes you feel obligated to make some time. I haven't taken the time to write in a while. I wrote this to get back into it. I don't really know why I started writing for this site, or for this section. But I do know that I have to do what I have failed to do so far.I need to finish what I've started. So consider this the beginning of my goal to leave nothing of mine unanswered.

The Haunting Of L.R.

I stared at the polyester case collecting dust in the corner. The contents of it were not broken or otherwise in a less then satisfactory condition. What had changed was my desire to walk over to that corner, open up the case, and strum on what used to be my most loved hobby. It was almost more then a hobby, but rather my chosen path of life.

I remember spending long, frustrating hours scribbling down words that jumbled together into thoughts or feelings that could be turned into a song with the right tune. No matter what emotion I was feeling I could use my guitar to help me work through it. Even when my friends were busy it was there to rescue me from the depths of depression or losing myself.

Then there was one day that turned it all around for me.

I look back and I can see myself standing in the studio. My two band mates on either side of me, playing along with a song we had recently worked on. We waited for so long to get enough publicity to be discovered. It came within our grasp when we least expected it too, possibly too fast for us to have success.

All was fine until a familiar face looked back at me through the glass. My sudden pause caused everyone else in the studio to move their eyes towards me with curiosity. It wasn't until I practically stumbled my way over to the studio door and opened it that I realized why. The person who's face appeared in the glass was nowhere to be seen.

My body took control as I began to run from the building with my mind in a jumble as to where I was going.

The place I ended up at was abandoned, cold, and as untidy as I'd ever seen it. Stuff was lying everywhere, racks were empty, and with the chairs missing there was only a couch to be found. I was drawn to look into the small room contained inside the main space which was full of allergy causing dust particles running along wire and equipment of all kinds.

Chills were sent through my body as I stood in the doorway and my mind flashed back to the image that had been reflected as clear as day in front of me not long before. He wasn't really there, and there wasn't supposed to be a single trace of him to be found for miles. I feared for my own sanity as I made my way back up the steps, leaving behind what I had just revisited for the first time in over a year.

The musical instrument still lying in my corner untouched had been left at the studio that day. My friends brought it to me afterward, but I tried to avoid giving an explanation of my behavior until I knew myself what was happening. I made the excuse that I was feeling sick and left it at that.

Now autumn approaches and I still don't know what I need to do to cure myself from the feeling that resembles emptiness inside.

Maybe it's time I pick up the guitar again...or maybe it's time I go after the person who's haunting me.

AN2: If you took the time to read this then you should take the time to review it. Readers should know most of all what has happend to this section. If you really care everyone needs to start picking up the pieces, one story update and review at a time. I understand being busy, trust me, but I still believe that if you had time to come here in the first place, then you can make time now. (Even if it's only once a week or a month)


	2. Part Two

An: I was feeling a bit unsure if this was the right way to continue this, but I decided that I can always get the reader's opinion on that. As usual, I believe my first chapter is hard to measure up to. I am using the puzzle perspective on this story. I'm trying to use each chapter to kind of piece the pieces together one or two at a time. Hopefully it will all turn out to make sense and come together like I want it to, even if thereis some doubt about this chapter

The Haunting Of L.R-Part Two

I took a deep breath as I let the strings rest underneath my fingertips. Memories rushed into me as I plucked slowly down each one. I'd give anything to say this moment of reuniting with my guitar meant nothing, but lying to yourself is more difficult then telling lies to your family or friends. You are the one who defines on the inside what you perceive as truth. Wanting to run from the truth is like trying to run away from yourself. You can go as fast or far as you want but you never truly get anywhere.

My moment was broken by the sounding of my phone in the background.

It was beyond me why I bothered keeping my cell phone on. I'd spent the past month avoiding phone calls or knocks on my basement door. My dad had instructions from me to tell anyone asking to see or talk to me that I would get back to them. How that kept them away this long was a miracle.

I stared down at the lit up screen which showed the ID of the caller. It didn't surprise me to see the name that was on it. He called three times a day almost religiously this whole time. That was the thing that made me feel the most guilty.

Maybe it was time I answered someone.

My hand was shaking as I picked up the phone, pressed the talk button, and lifted it to my face. I could hear the person on the other end say my name in a questioning tone, and it felt like an echo in my ear. Just as I was going respond there was a knock at the door. My eye reached the peek hole and saw Ray standing there with a phone to his ear.

His voice was pleading for me to open the door for him. I shook my head, but it was useless because he couldn't see me from the other side. He wasn't going to just walk away now that he had made contact. My only way of preventing him from being let inside was staying on the phone.

"Lily, you can't stay like this forever." Ray spoke into the phone.

Knowing that he was right was the thing I hated the most. I didn't want to have explain this to anyone though. None of it made any sense. Why couldn't music after him be the same as music before him? Living off visions of the past was also the opposite of what he had always taught me to do. This wasn't what he'd call living at all. This was hiding from my future.

I walked up to the door and unlocked it as quietly as possible. This was like my metaphor for being ready to try and open up to someone. There was a chance he didn't notice the sound of the lock being turned. There was a chance I wasn't ready to tell him anything. Despite this, he now had the power to reach me, both physically and mentally.

I sat on the couch and I could feel my heartbeat quicken as the door handle turned slightly.

"You don't want to do this," Were the words that slipped out as a last attempt of avoidance.

"No...I have to."

An: I would really appreciate some reviews regarding whether the people reading this think that this second chapter is good enough for the story, or if I should start over and write it a bit differently. I only released it with doubt because I almost always end up writing multiple drafts and I think that sometimes maybe the first ones are good enough, but I sell my self short.

Jules-The new system doesn't allow me to put review responses here because of the new system they made for it where registered people can do so. Since I released this chapter previous to the change I can however, give you my response to your first review:

It is not intended as a one-shot, which is why you can see my reply here now. I'm glad you have asked questions. That is something I encourage. This fic is designed be set in the future about a year or so after the time you would better know as the finale. The guitar I refer to is her normal one which she has not played since the day that I have her flashback at the studio. I have not yet revealed a reason for this, but I am getting there. I might have not made it so obvious that the section from the studio to her visit to the station was all her thinking back to events of the past while the chapter begins and ends in the present time. Travis is your guess eh? Well hold that thought :)


	3. Part Three

An: I have no idea why I sacrificed some of my sleep tonight to write this when I have a 4 day weekend ahead of me, but for some reason that is what I did. I've always said that you don't find out how crazy you are until you try writing in the middle of the night. I stay true to that statement. When I am tired is when my writing turns out the most interesting, or in some opinions strange. Maybe it even turns out better. All I know is that it's a miracle I'm updating this so soon.

The Haunting of L.R-Part Three

I shut my eyes after seeing the door begin to be opened. It was reminiscent of the view of the world's end where someone would refuse to look at what was happening in order to bring hope to themselves that they were imagining what was really true. Somehow I was managing to over dramatize every bit of present occurrences in some way or another. Wasting the last month of summer was beginning to seem like an unfair trade for what had caused me to hide in the first place.

It's easier to walk down a path than to be the one who lays it down brick by brick.

These kinds of statements kept entering my head, and I blamed it all on the guy who first whispered a quote of wisdom into my ear softly. His supply of them seemed endless to anyone who witnessed it first hand. Perhaps the lack of these wisdoms rolling off his tongue with ease was the cause of the complications related to me proceeding with my music career. The comfort of his guidance has become out of reach.

You can't tell me you don't know how reality always manages to pull you back in when your mind has wandered to crucial points of thought or gotten to a point of enjoyment. This time it was the clearing of a throat that brought me back. His eyes only met mine briefly before he moved down to the seat beside me and surprised me with a hug. It had only been a month, and yet he embraced me like it had been years. Similar in itself to the way I might greet Travis upon seeing him again outside of the ways in which his memory haunted me now.

The weight lifted from around me as I was finally set free from the hug. Thinking forward to what I was now going to be expected to explain almost made me wish it had lasted longer. I'd been so busy losing myself within my head that I hadn't bothered to think what I should say or how to say it. I can feel his eyes relax in my direction and the sound of the clock ticking on the wall is slowly finding its way into my conscience.

Why is it so hard to mention Travis? Missing a friend isn't a crime. It's a natural human emotion. People like to ask the questions that are the hardest to answer. That's why I can feel nervousness creeping through me. His reaction was not one that could be easily predicted.

The procrastination is getting nearly painful. My brain needs to start sending signals to my lips so my thoughts stop traveling through me alone while he just sits in front of me with no understanding of my new behavior. Everything is getting to the brink of ridiculous. This is one of my best friends here and I can't even use the intelligence I was born with to hold a conversation.

A month of isolation and silence can really change a person.

"Maybe it would be better if I talked to Robbie."

The words just kind of came out without much reasoning. He saw right through them though. I didn't prefer to talk to Robbie, or anyone else for that matter. I am still just as confused if not more then when the month first began. If not that, then I am not willing to look at the light that I've gained.

"You walked out of the studio on the first day after overcoming all the obstacles that you always said would stop you from getting there. In the end do you really want to have to tell your future family that the one thing in the end that stopped you from your dream was yourself?"

An: So far the length of every chapter has been one page on open office. This seems short published but it also has been working really well as a cut off for me, so as long as it doesn't bother anyone else, it's prefect for me. I don't know if the chapters will end up getting better or not better as I move along, but I have faith and hope that I can keep this up.


	4. Part Four

An: I still don't know how I've managed to keep this up, but I don't have any regrets at all. For once I don't really have any doubts either, because I know when I see the reviews for this chapter pop into my inbox there is nothing they can say that I won't be glad to hear, positive or otherwise. I'm having fun and from what I've heard back, doing well too. What more could I ask for?

The Haunting Of L.R-Part Four

After my brain hears what Ray says, my ear begins to ring with the words 'It's your fault' as if it were a chorus. When I fail to shake it away I accidentally yell, "No it's not!"

I soon regret it as I believe that I'm becoming closer to insanity. From his reaction, I can tell Ray is thinking the same thing. Inside I truly believe it isn't my fault. My instincts make me want to blame Travis. That seems logical to me.

"Who is stopping you then? I have no reason to believe it is me, but I want to know who is responsible for everything. We've all had a hard time figuring you out."

I almost want to laugh at his last statement. It wasn't particularly funny, but him telling me that my friends were trying to figure me out? I spent a whole month trying to figure me out too. None of them are aware of that.

"You think you're anxious? You're just anxious to find out who this about. I've been spending this whole time anxious to get the person off my mind."

It wasn't even close to a statement that would be considered equivalent to a blow to the face, and maybe it wasn't intended to be. However, it did manage to bring me a step forward in clarifying that there was a 'who' to be talked about.

Out of nowhere there came a knock on the inside of my mind that told me to pick up my guitar. I wasn't in the mood to go through any more long journeys through myself in which I zoned off the rest of the world. I've had enough of those today to last me a week or longer.

I rested with the guitar in my arms and allowed Ray to let his mind wander on about what I could possibly be up to as I thought of what I was supposed to be trying to prove.

"Look at me now. I want you to tell me exactly what comes to your mind. What do you see?"

He is bewildered no doubt. That makes us even though, because so am I.

"I see Lily Randall holding her favorite guitar that means more to her then anything else."

That was a simplified statement. We both are aware of that. I'm not sure exactly what I am expecting him to say. He just has to be wrong. If he said that in the past he would have been right. There is a large question mark debating how true it is now.

"Do you really believe that or is that just what you want to see?"

It is finally time to make him think. To make him have to dig deep into his own mind and pull out something that fits. I can finally relax because right now the spotlight is flashing more on his side of the couch then on mine.

"I'm not sure how this is supposed to be related, but the only thing I can think of that has ever meant more to you than music is your friends."

An: Just an hour before I wrote this I was struggling thinking about how I was going to keep this going, but I sat myself down with the knowledge that I needed to get something written and it began to come to me. I'm really glad to be able to concentrate my mind like that. People's reviews have been bringing smiles to my face since I started this, and those are in addition to the smiles I give myself when I finish a chapter and read it as a whole for the first time. Even a review with critisism wouldn't change this attitude, because if there is somewhere I can improve I always want to know.


	5. Part Five

An: I struggled a little when I began to write this because I kind of lost my desire to type it out, despite the fact I had plenty of ideas for this and future parts floating all through my head. After settling down and doing some homework I finally was able to come back to it and was successful in finishing it like I intended. I thank everyone who has reviewed and given support along the way.

The Haunting of L.R-Part Five

If this were a trivia show then now would be the precise moment for loud noises and flashing lights to erupt like they did when someone hit the jackpot by answering the big question correctly. We are finally close to being on the same page. Him answering the exact question of which friend this involves would be even more surprising yet.

All joking aside, this is actually almost becoming like a game. From the start I have been making small tip toes around the answer he wants. I've traveled the journey through my brain while he has surpassed obstacles to get me to open it up to him with pieces being revealed in small quantities. Kind of the epitome of a mystery board game where if your piece lands on a text-filled square you get either a clue or an obstacle to push you back closer to the beginning.

"Congratulations for finally entering my world."

I say this without meaning it to hold sarcasm, but in some ways the sentence naturally gives off that vibe. Somehow I can sense that this conversation is close to a long awaited conclusion. There isn't much left for me to say in order to distract from giving up the last piece of information he wants.

Just as I think this I look over and can tell that a light bulb has gone off in Ray's head.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Travis, would it?", he suggests in a way that is less like a question and more like a push towards getting me to admit it aloud.

"Yeah it has basically everything to do with Travis," I offer, surrendering the truth without defense.

He nods his head and looks a lot more satisfied with himself now.

"Parker bet on that, you know? But when she told me I laughed it off. Funny when someone you've known two years can figure you out better then someone who's known you sixteen."

I never really considered the possibility that Parker would know. She was one of the people who called last week, and I bet that is when she thought of it, calling to accuse me. There wasn't much more to say. My excuse for everything in the recent past couldn't possibly satisfy my friends. Maybe it could.

"I guess you got what you came looking for." As I say this I can picture Ray leaving and hurrying to call a meeting with Robbie, Parker, and maybe even Megan so that he can boast to them about being the first to contact me in 30 days.

"Well, I got part of it anyway," he starts and my head twists in his direction almost instantly.

I was sure that now was the time to celebrate the ending of his purpose to be here.

"I have a confession to make. When I decided to show up at your door today I had an incentive for making it now. There is more to my visit then just to get answers to everyone's questions."

I'm sure that by now he can see the look of disbelief of my face. I was supposed to be the one with something to hide who threw all the twists. There wasn't supposed to be a secret unbeknown to me.

An: Once again you'll notice that there has been a bit more dialogue added. I found it necessary to use in order to show the story better then just mentioning someone saying this or that. I've tried to estimate how many more parts this has left if I follow my string of ideas. I estimate somewhere around the area of ten, but that's not confirmed.


	6. Part Six

AN: Yes I am aware you have all been waiting to strangle me. I figure I've kept this chapter from you long enough and so I decided to be nice tonight and release it to you. Also, a warning in advanced, this story is going to be a "Pick Your Ending" type so when I'm done there will be three endings for you to choose from (Happy, Sad, and Crazy). The trick is I won't tell you which chapter is which so you will have to pick one and see what you get. I am doing this in an effort to end creatively while giving the readers something to have a little fun with. (Yes I already know most of you will probably read them all out of curiousity no matter which you choose first-LOL)

The Haunting of L.R.-Part Six

"The studio has an opening in two days. They promised that if the band worked things out that you could have one more chance. You know how lucky you were to get the first opportunity, and your friends are counting on you showing up."

I had to be hearing things wrong. People didn't give second chances to bands like us. There are replacements around every corner practically so it makes no sense for them to stay attached to a particular one. What would lying about this prove though?

"How?" I asked in search of answers.

"You may have given up on the band, but the band refuses to give up on you."

I hadn't intentionally given up on anything. Sure, I've taken a rather long unanticipated break, but not once did I tell anyone I was giving up. Who could I kid? Just the walking out, strange behavior, and not keeping contact with anyone for a while basically surrendered the idea to them that I'd given up.

"So you are saying that you came here to tell me that Parker and Megan expect me to just grab my guitar and meet them at the studio the day after tomorrow without previously warning me?"

There wasn't any way to give them blame for this. It would be stupid to think that none of the attempts to contact me that I ignored would have given me warning much sooner. They can't make it anywhere without the lead singer. As far as I know replacing me isn't an option on their list. Letting them down would be my life's suicide, with the only difference being I'd still be alive to feel the result.

Ray finally stood up and was the closest to leaving since he had arrived.

"Nobody can decide whether you show up except you. You've had more then enough time alone to think about what you really want. All I am saying is that you once had a dream to be a rock star, and if you don't want to miss your chance then you have to make up your mind now."

"What about rehearsal? We have nothing planned."

"You never finished what you started the last time. Work with it and I know that you'll get back into it. Do what you know would make Travis proud if he was still here to be your manager."

If there was ever a time to agree with something he said it is now. The part of me that is all about music has never really left. All of this was just a vacation from being predictable. Passing up the second chance I am lucky to receive would be the craziest thing for me to do.

"Tell them that they can expect me there with the same opening song as before. Also let them know that I apologize to them for everything and am sincere about getting back into this."

He nods his head at me as he opens the door to exit. I watch him leave and sit back with my guitar resting in my arms. Before long I begin to play the song from the studio by memory and work through it at a normal pace.

Music has always been my desire and destiny. There is no time better then the present to go for what I want.

An: This will be finished before my winter break ends. I will not allow myself to break this promise.


	7. Part Seven

An: No, you aren't just seeing things. I really do have the next part for you this quick lol. Which means that if you haven't already you get to review part six and this one. I am warning you now that this is the last part before I split the story up into the endings I mentioned in the last chapter. So enjoy and tell me your opinion.

The Haunting of L.R.-Part Seven

I take a deep breath while standing outside the door of the twelve story studio. This is the tallest building that lies within ten miles of Roscoe. Some might think that makes it more intimidating, and they're right. When you grow up in a small town where just three story buildings are considered tall, a place like this seems like a giant just waiting to crush you or swallow you whole.

When I step inside there is a familiar curious odor that I had noticed when I was there last time. One of those smells that at first you think you can match to something but after a few short minutes of frustrated thinking you force to give up on identifying it. The same woman is sitting at the desk that was there previously. She smiles when she spots me with my guitar case by my side.

"Your friends already arrived. I was given instruction to tell you that you'll be meeting in the studio on the seventh story today. You remember which stairs to take, right?"

I smile and nod at her before I begin walking towards a door with a red label that shows a set of stairs on it. Apparently the one elevator the building has is still not repaired. Which should surprise me, but I don't have any idea what damage is done, how much money it costs, or the amount of work is needed.

At first the climb is easy. After a minute though I keep wanting it to be the last step. I try quickening my pace to get it over with and to my relief I finally see the door with a bold number 7 on it. My body becomes level with it and I lift my hand to knock. They keep the door locked so that people can't wander in there on accident during meetings or recording. You'd be surprised how many people they claim are out of it enough to get lost even with clear numbers on every door.

Not every tall building is necessarily a maze waiting to happen.

A tall and bulky man opens the door for me and I go forward slowly. The room seems to have just quieted down as if they decided my entrance demanded them to stop everything they were doing. Now I can claim I know what a judge feels like when they enter into a courtroom. I expect it when I see Parker and Megan set up in the same position as before.

What I don't expect is to see Ray in the room as well.

I had assumed they wouldn't have let him in for the recording. When you do things like this they try to minimize unnecessary presences in case of distraction. There is no reason to mention my question to them right now. Obviously they let him in for some reason or another. If at some point they decide for him to leave I have no doubt they will do exactly that without hesitation.

While I begin to get my guitar out and set it up with an amp, I exchange greetings will my friends that haven't seen or spoken to me since they returned my guitar the last time. They let me know that Ray forwarded my apology from the night before last and are just glad that I showed up. Although they don't say it to my face, I can tell they were reluctant about my showing up.

The producer walks up to me and shakes my hand.

"I hope you know how lucky you are to be here today," He says while winking in Ray's direction, "You should feel honored to have such extremely convincing friends on your side."

"You're telling me," I say while making a mental note to ask details later.

An 2: I have had two beggars come to me saying there is no way I can end this without having any romance because they have this crazy idea I implied some in the story :P So to settle the argument I promised to make a 4th alternate ending which I will not be releasing here but will give to anyone who requests by email or any other way you may know of to contact me.


	8. Part Eight

AN: This is somewhat resembling the ending I first intended. Of course if I hadn't gotten so busy and written it sooner maybe it would have been a little different. I am not at all disappointed at the outcome though. Thank you to everyone who has read this and especially to those who have left me reviews. If you are wondering about the whole alternate ending thing, the other two will still be written.

The Haunting of L.R.-Part Eight

My fingers strum over each chord with familiar simplicity. The producer is looking on with the equipment set up in the recording position. This is what normal used to be. That is, if the idea of normal exists in the first place.

The voice we hear belonging to ourselves isn't exactly what everyone else hears. To the outside world our voice is slightly modified. But it isn't really what you sound like as much as it is what you say with that voice that people notice most. My music is me using my outside voice to express the piece of my life I want to share with the world.

There is a kind of relief that comes over you when you finish singing that last line of a song. It's when your nerves can finally relax. You've finished what you came to do, even if you hit a rocky road on the way. What you don't expect is to take that one deep breath at the end, look up straight in front of you, and see the same vision of a person standing on the other side of the glass.

Being relieved is soon buried as I stand still, trying to act like I don't see the reflection this time. If I chase after something that isn't there again my friends are likely to send me to therapy or something. When I look over at them though, I get a surprise. They too are looking in the same place that I was.

I watch the producer flick one last switch before he looks up. He sees me as I start to walk forward towards the door. This time the reflection is failing to disappear, and the grasp of reality is inches from reach. My fingers close around the door handle and turn it with ease.

He isn't a reflection anymore. There is a full person standing in front of me. A real person whom I know isn't just a figment of my imagination. All I want and need to know is how this could be?

"Travis?" I ask in a voice so soft that even he probably struggles to understand me within even a close distance. I don't have to look around to know that there are many eyes placing their gaze between the two of us. From the corner of my eyes I can see a smile appear on Ray's face. Figures he would have something to do with this.

"I heard on the grapevine that you've come to a fork in your music career. From the recording I just witnessed I'd never be able to tell." He says to me before I can't hold back a hug any longer. I need more convincing that this is real, and that he really is here.

"I had a vision of this moment a month ago. You were here, but you were gone by the time I tried to go after you. I've never believed in people seeing the future, but this is all so unbelievable."

The producer breaks the silence of the others by asking us if we want to hear the rough copy of what we had just recorded. Each of us stands around as he puts it into a player, and we listen as it fills the room.

"Sounds like a record deal could easily be in your near future." The producer decides happily.

"One condition," Travis replies to my surprise and both the producer and I look up at him.

"What's that?" He asks.

"Need an intern?"


End file.
